


Focused

by d0nt_t0uch_m3



Series: Random-Word-Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Not Beta Read, it's short so i'm not sure what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nt_t0uch_m3/pseuds/d0nt_t0uch_m3
Summary: really short story about some sort of aftermath. the story is so short that it in itself is kinda a summary. sorry, this is bad.
Series: Random-Word-Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584049
Kudos: 2





	Focused

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to anyone who happens to stumble upon this.  
> This is my second story that I ever published. It's really short and was written part of a small challenge I set myself. I let a random generator give me five random words and wrote a short story with it. That's it, really. The words are:  
> aftermath | filthy | purring | divergent | tap  
> The story is not beta read or anything cause I have no friends or someone who could beta read it. Also, English isn't my first language so please be nice. But if you find any mistakes it would be nice if you would let me know. I would also happy about any criticisms as long as it's helpful. Anyway, I hope you like it. Have fun reading.

Zoe turns the **tap** on and lets the cool water flow through her long and slim fingers. She looks up into the old, dirty and shattered mirror that’s hanging above the sink. There are bloody hand prints on the surface as well as some blood splatters. Zoe doesn’t even want to know who left them there. She shivers. Not that her clothes are looking particularly better. The urge to strip herself of all clothes, get into the shower and scrub at herself until her skin is raw overcomes her. She quickly focuses her eyes back onto her reflection. Focused. She has to stay focused. Sighing she runs her wet hand through her long hair, pulling a face at how **filthy** it feels. It is all greasy and unkempt, her once blond hair now a muddy brown color, dirt and dried blood sticking to her normally angel like curls. She sighs again. She didn’t think the **aftermath** would be this bad. Everything has been destroyed and lots of people lost their lives. Her whole family included. She grips the edges of the sink tightly, cracks appearing on the smooth surface. It remembers her of what she is. **Divergent.** A divergence. She lets go of the sink quickly, a little sound of distress leaving her mouth as she does so. She has to stay focused. Always. She calms down immediately when she feels the soft fur of her little kitten rub against on her bare ankle. Zoe kneels down, brushing her hand through the sand-colored fur while her cat, Goose, presses her tiny head against Zoe’s palm, **purring** in satisfaction. Maybe, Zoe thinks, maybe she’s gonna be – **_BANG!_**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have a few more of this. They are significantly shorter but if you would want to read them just let me know and i upload them as well. Have a nice day or night. Just remember, you're amazing (cheesy, I know). Bye...


End file.
